


Property of Yamamoto

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Nino discovers items labelled with the name of an unknown person.





	

Nino was mystified.

First it was on the water bottle.

Property of Yamamoto. It said.

Then it appeared on a notebook.

Nino would have liked to investigate the notebook further, but by the time he returned to the greenroom after VSA shooting, the notebook was gone.

 

It appeared on the lip balm next.

Just who is this Yamamoto? And why was he leaving his stuff all over Arashi's greenroom?

Nino was vexed.

 

He vowed to himself to find out the truth, keeping his eyes peeled every time they were in the greenroom. He started suspecting that the items may belong to one of the members. Like the notebook for example. Maybe it was Sho's? He snooped in Sho's bag once when the guy was out for an interview elsewhere. No luck.

He tried Aiba's bag next. Sadly, apart from a bunch of animal photos, there was nothing of interest.

Ohno? There was nothing to search from leader... that guy doesn't even bring a bag around.

It took Nino the longest to get a chance to search Jun's bag. He nearly got caught by the man himself, but his risk was well rewarded when he discovered a pack of condoms with the mysterious three words labeled on it.

Property of Yamamoto.

Nino was intrigued. Just who was this Yamamoto, and what was Jun's relationship to him? He was unable to concentrate throughout filming.

Nino normally leaves the greenroom as soon as possible, the moment he was done, and he did that day as well. However, his curiosity overtook him, and as he got into his car he decided to go back to the greenroom.

"Unnnnnnnnnnnn"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ooooooooooo"

Moans of pleasure filled his ears as he opened the door to their greenroom.  
Through the tiny crack, he could make out Jun banging into Sho. Stupefied, Nino felt his legs go weak as he stared opened mouth at the scene before him.

"Enjoying what you see?"

A voice suddenly asked Nino from behind. Nino nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around violently to see a grinning Aiba. In doing so he accidentally knocked the door open, revealing a naked Jun and Sho passionately making out.

Sitting on the sofa in the corner was an equally naked Ohno, busy sketching on a notebook while his member was waving high up in the air.

"Ahhh... it's too bad that you've discovered us." Ohno said nonchalantly.

"That means you have no choice but to join in, or else..." Ohno smirked as Aiba pushed Nino in and closed the door (locking it this time) behind them.

"Oh goody! I finally get to join in!" Aiba said enthusiastically as he started stripping.

"I call dibs on Nino's butt!" Aiba exclaimed with glee as he licked his lips.

Nino swallowed a gulp of saliva as Aiba the predator stared at him. He felt a shiver of fear ran down his spine.

Ohno and Aiba exchanged a knowing look.

Before Nino could turn and run, he was pinned down by the muscular Aiba, and Ohno was stripping him expertly.

"Aw... you... know you want this..." Sho panted between moans as Jun's mouth worked deliciously up and down his manhood.

"Slurpwuasfafere" Jun added.

"Jun says... he agrees..." Sho helpfully interpreted.

Nino whined in protest.

"Hold his legs for me," Ohno commanded, as Aiba obediently held Nino's legs in a spread eagle position.

"Hey! Why do you get to go first!" Aiba protested as he watched Ohno lubricate Nino's ass with his slender long fingers.

"Because I'm leader!" Ohno said triumphantly as he plunged his eager member right in.

Nino let out a distressed yelp, but it soon turned to moans as Ohno started moving, and Aiba started sucking on his manhood.

When both Ohno and Nino had came twice that night, Aiba couldn't take it anymore.

"My turn leader!" He pleaded, his manhood was so, very painful now.

Reluctantly, Ohno backed off to give Aiba access to Nino's tight ass.  
Not wanting to be left out, Ohno stuck his member in front of Nino's face.

"Suck!" He commanded.

To his delight, Nino obeyed without question.

"Ahhhh" Ohno moaned in delight as he came for the third time that night.  
He would have loved to let Nino suck him some more, but he had a mission to fulfill that night. Reluctantly, he removed his member from the warm depth of Nino's mouth and walked to the sofa to pick up the abandoned notebook and pen.

Ohno drew Nino and Aiba first. Aiba was wild as ever. Like a lion finally catching his prey. Underneath him Nino moaned in pleasure. He looked absolutely stunning, with his legs spread wide open, cum dripping down his chin and tummy, and sweat all over.

Ohno drew a few sketches quickly - he'd had enough practice previously drawing the other members, before turning his attention to Sho and Jun. The duo had changed positions once more. Now they were in the classic '69' configuration. Both of them were covered in a shiny sheen of sweat, and their face emanated pure pleasure.

"Unnnn leader... come join us..." Sho said as he paused in his ministrations.

"Oh sure," Ohno said, licking his lips as he finished off another sketch.

He tossed the sketch book and pen aside. There would be no more drawing that night. He'd ran out of pages again.

Ohno circled the couple a little before deciding that Sho's hole looked more inviting. It was awkward to plunge himself in when Sho was lying sideways on the floor though, so the couple rolled over such that Sho was in a kneeling position on top of Jun.

Ohno wasted no time the moment Sho was in position. He'd grabbed the abandoned lube bottle from under the sofa and spread a generous amount on his fingers while his target was getting into his position. Now he generously plunged his fingers in. Sho let out a surprised yelp. He had been expecting a manhood, not a fist. Sho squirmed around as Ohno started massaging his prostate gently.

"Oh god! Ohno!" Sho moaned as the massage continued.

Sho had stopped sucking on Jun's member completely. Jun and Ohno pleasuring him simultaneously was too much for him to bear. His mind was in a blank state of ecstasy and all he could see were stars.

Elsewhere, Aiba and Nino had concluded their session. Nino laid on the floor unmoving, completely spent. Aiba however, was still full of energy. He gleefully hopped over to watch Sho, and Ohno gentlemanly removed his hands from Sho's butt and indicated that Aiba could take over.

An eager Aiba wasted no time to fill Sho's butt with his still hard cock, while Ohno was content to just watch the scene from the side. He sighed in regret, his stamina was not what it used to be. He walked over to the sofa and picked up the notebook for the 2nd time that night. It sure sucked that the notebook had ran out of pages; still, the scene before him was too good to be missed, Ohno thought as he started sketching on the inside of the back cover.

Finally, Sho and Aiba collapsed on Jun in a messy heap in the middle of the greenroom, spent. A sweaty and tired Nino came over and joined Ohno on the sofa, looking at the sketches in Ohno's notebook.

"So tell me," Nino asked. "Why is this the property of Yamamoto?"

"Well..." Ohno paused as he contemplated his answer. "You know it used to be just me and Sho. Yama you know...?"

"Uhuh." Nino nodded in understanding.

"Then Jun caught us red handing in the toilet one day... and it became  
Yamamoto..." Ohno continued.

"And after Jun found out, he wanted to join in too... but well it was kinda hard to change the name anymore, without making things too obvious..."

"And now I'm here." Nino announced.

"And now you're here." Ohno nodded in agreement.

"You're finally here Nino! Arashi isn't Arashi if it's not the five of us!" Aiba chirped happily as he wiped off his sweat with a towel.

"Baka! Since when did that applied to having sex?" Nino retorted.

"But you like it too! I know you do!" Aiba pouted.

The next time they were in the greenroom, Nino noticed a notebook on the table.

Property of Arashi.

Nino gave Ohno a knowing wink as a smirk appeared on Ohno's face.


End file.
